


Stalking the competition

by Olivethewriter



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 500 words, Fluffy Ending, Hotel, M/M, One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivethewriter/pseuds/Olivethewriter
Summary: Ryan's favourite pass-time is watching other people's Youtube videos of them exploring haunted buildings, obviously not because he enjoys seeing what his competitors are up to.





	Stalking the competition

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come for me @ Buzzfeed ok thanks.
> 
> Also this is my first AO3 upload woo how exciting.

One of Ryan’s guilty pleasures was watching other people’s Youtube videos exploring ‘haunted’ places, like derelict houses or creepy abandoned hospitals. This is what brought him to his current position: lay on a bed in his and Shane’s shared hotel room, watching a Youtuber film her exploration of an abandoned mental asylum. 

Ryan found joy in these videos for the same reason he enjoyed watching horror movies: he had the power to escape back to the safety of his hotel room whenever he liked, therefore not actually endangering himself, but still getting the thrill from being scared on behalf of the vlogger. 

He was ten minutes into the video when Shane walked in from talking to their crew about the footage from earlier that day. They were staying in a hotel in Chicago after investigating an unsolved mystery of the murder of an entire family whilst they were sleeping on New Year’s Eve, 1998. Buzzfeed was not given the rights for the duo to stay in the house of the murders over night, but they could tour around the house and interview the current owner.

Shane dumped his bag on his bed unceremoniously. 

“What you watchin’?”

Ryan mumbled a reply about this ‘supposedly’ haunted asylum, and how he had his suspicions about the legitimacy of the vlogger’s claims, as it was likely that the vlogger had cottoned on to the fame that Buzzfeed Unsolved was gaining, and wanted to ride on the coattails of Shane and Ryan.

Shane snorted in response, and sat on Ryan’s bed and stared at the video on his laptop. Ryan let him continue as he was, internally vowing to shoo him away once he inevitably made a sarcastic remark about Ryan’s viewing habits.

Surprisingly, this did not immediately occur, and the two continued to watch the video for its remainder of five minutes, before Ryan clicks on the next suggested video from a different Youtuber. Over the course of this video, Ryan can feel Shane inching towards him slowly, until they are touching shoulders. Strangely, Ryan felt himself subconsciously leaning towards Shane, as if searching for the man’s warmth. 

Silently, Shane leaned over and rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan wheezes nervously: “You comfortable there?”

Instead of a sarcastic response as Ryan was yet again expecting, Shane looks up at him with a twinkle in his eye, bemused, and says nothing as he looks back towards the screen.

Ryan had lost all concentration on the video: he couldn’t even remember where the vlogger was exploring. All he could think about was the weight of his ‘platonic’ work-mate’s head on his shoulder.

He glanced at Shane’s hand, lay open on the bed next to Ryan’s laptop, and had the sudden urge to link his fingers with Shane’s long ones. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before grasping Shane’s hand in his. 

He heard Shane chuckle, whisper “knew it,” before Ryan felt him press a light kiss to Ryan’s jawline, then move his head back towards the laptop whilst Ryan flushed pink.

“So, are your plans to stalk the competition gonna last all night?”


End file.
